


Licorice

by ProteinBlob



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Aftercare, Bathing/Washing, Bloodplay, Bondage, Chains, Dom Glimmer, Electrocution, F/F, F/M, Knifeplay, Pain Kink, Poly Best Friend Squad, Polyamory, Post series finale, Whips, after season 5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProteinBlob/pseuds/ProteinBlob
Summary: Catra and Glimmer find themselves a tad unfulfilled by their partners, so they decide to have their own brand of fun.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Licorice

Catra's head shot back, a pained cry escaping her as she felt the whip hit her back. She was gasping, out of breath as her head quickly hung back forward, forced to stare down at the floor, where her legs were bound. Her arms were chained above her to the ceiling. She was fully naked, her back vulnerable and an easy target for the woman behind her.

"Tell me, Horde Scum! What are your plans for Brightmoon?!" Demanded Glimmer, brandishing the whip she just used on Catra, a cold look in her eyes as she eyed the bound Magikat. She wasn't in her regular outfit, however. Rather, she was donned in a plum-colored leather ensemble that included a top that covered her breasts, and a leather thong that just barely covered her sex. Some of her pubic hair even peeked out from under it. She wore black boots as well, that lightly clattered on the stone floor.

She remained silent, waiting for the other's response, an impatient look on her face. After a few more breaths, Catra lifted her head up.

"The Horde..." She started, knowing Glimmer was waiting with baited breath.

"...Will never lose to you!" She turned her head back suddenly, a glare in her eye, and a smirk on her lips.

"Wrong answer." Glimmer brought her hand up before cracking the whip right on Catra's back again, the sound of her screams sending a chill up Glimmer's spine. She couldn't help but bite her lip, forcing back a grin.

"K-Kyle's hit me worse than this!~" Catra spat back, earning another whip from the Brightmoon queen, causing her to shoot her head back and let out another pained moan. Despite the sheer pain, however, Catra knew that she was loving every second of it, her womanhood dripping arousal on the floor below her.

"Fine. Then it looks like we'll have to go about this a different way." Glimmer remarked plainly, walking towards the table that was out of sight from Catra, meaning she had no idea what the queen had planned.

Glimmer's hand hovered above the array of tools at her disposal: clamps, knives, rope, collars, stun baton, branding iron, all sorts of goodies for Glimmer to use. Finally, she picked her weapon of choice, a smile on her face as she stepped closer to the abused Magikat, eyeing the long, red welts she left on her back.

"I'm going to give you just one more chance, Horde Scum. Tell us what the Horde is planning, or I'm going to ruin you." She said, softly, lightly smacking the stun baton against her hand.

Catra responded by her tail smacking Glimmer's cheek, "If this is the worst you got, then it's no wonder the Rebellion is losing!" She spat, a laugh escaping her as she did.

Glimmer stepped closed, however, almost against the other's back, the sound of the instrument in her hand making Catra's heart race and her brow sweat in anticipation as she tried frantically to recognize the familiar sound of the tool.

"I was hoping you'd say that~"

Glimmer turned on the stun baton, slamming the electric end against Catra's neck. Volt after volt of electricity coursed through her, prompting the young woman to scream and beg for it to stop.

She felt like her body was going to pop, her heart racing faster and faster as cry after desperate cry left her. The worst part of it all, however, was that she was relishing in ever volt that coursed through her body.

Glimmer pulled away after a couple seconds, watching as the other twitched and shuddered in her restraints. She swore she could see smoke rise from her for a second, all the while Catra's mouth was agape, drool dripping from her lips and onto the stone floor. Her head hung limply, staring at the ground. Those weren't the only lips of hers that were drooling, however.

She grabbed Catra's short hair, forcing her to look up at the wall in front of her. "What do you have to say now?"

Breath after tired breath left Catra, her eyes straining to catch a glimpse of the sadist queen's visage, only managing to get a blur of her form.

"...I've been shocked w-worse in training~" Another grin was on her face, prompting Glimmer to let go of her hair, her head slack once more.

A sigh left the queen, looking down at the baton. 

"Woopsie me, I forgot to turn up the juice~" She spoke, noticing how Catra tensed up as she said that. "I'll just fix that real quick." And in one motion, she turned the dial up on the baton to the highest setting. She tested it out on the air, a rather large ball of electric light forming at the tip of the baton before she let go of the button.

Catra could just tell from how prominent her shadow was that this was a far cry from what she was dealt with. She was almost tempted to back out.

"Time to test that theory of cats having 9 lives~"

* * *

It was lunch time in Brightmoon, Catra sitting by herself and eating what she was told was called 'fish and rice'. It was a far cry from the cakes they gave her in the Fright Zone. She would never go back.

Right now, she sat alone, which was surprising since she was usually on Adora's lap. The blonde hero, however, said that she wanted to visit Razz, by herself. Wanting to work on not being so clingy, Catra hesitantly bid her farewell earlier that morning.

So, she had her lunch alone - sans Melog curled up under the table. Well, at least it started alone.

Glimmer took the liberty to sit at the same table with Catra, after having just warped into the small dining room.

"Uh, hello?" Catra cocked an eyebrow, surprised to see the queen there.

"Yeah?" Glimmer returned, still chewing on a roll.

"Nothing. Just wasn't expecting you to come along. Figured you and arrow boy would be together."

Glimmer let out a sigh, "Bow is visiting his dads for the day, so I don't know when he'll be back." She remarked, eyes rolling.

"So, you're settling with being with me, huh? Eh, it's fine." Catra shrugged, eating her fish.

"What? You'd rather I just leave ya be? Fine then." Glimmer spat, starting to get up from the table.

"Woah, woah, easy there, drama queen." Catra held her hands up defensively.

Glimmer relaxed, letting out a breath as she sat down. "Sorry. I just...I've been very...'pent up', lately." Her cheeks red as she said that.

Catra's eyes widened in realization, "Oooooh, Arrows' not cutting it out for you in the bedroom?~" She smirked, arms crossed.

The queen groaned, "Kind of? I-It's not like he's bad at it or anything. It's just that... _he's kind of a wuss._ " She whispered, as if Bow could possibly hear them.

"Heh. There's a shocker." Catra couldn't help but chuckle,

"I've been wanting to try out more, and he says he wants to try it too, but he always backs out!" 

* * *

"STOP! STOP!! Kiwis! Kiwis! I'm sorry, Glimmer. I-I just can't do it!" Bow whined, currently bound to the bed by his wrist and ankles with rope. He was wearing only a loin cloth as he turned to Glimmer, who was just as naked.

The queen stared blankly at him, a knife in her hand, "Bow...I didn't even get close to you yet."

"I-I know! I just...the tension's getting to me. I'm sorry. Maybe we can try another time?" He asked, watching as Glimmer leaned toward the ropes binding him, cutting him free as she did, doing her best to hide the disappointment on her face. Three nights in a row they tried this, and every time he backed out of it.

* * *

Catra couldn't help but laugh, head shooting back in laughter as she heard Glimmer's tale. 

Glimmer's face was red in embarrassment, not sure what else she expected from the Magikat.

She took a breath after her laughing fit, wiping her eyes as well. "Oh wow. I'm just sorry, Sparkles."

"It's not...he's hardly a bad lover - trust me on that. I just wish he would be more willing to try that stuff." She looked down at her food, stabbing the vegetables on her plate with a fork.

The smile on Catra's face faded, giving way to a contemplative frown. "...Can't really say I'm in a better boat either, though."

Glimmer's eyes turned up, looking over at Catra curiously. "What do you mean?"

The Magikat's ears folded down, her cheeks just as red as Glimmer's before. "Well...I love Adora, and you know that. I love how sweet and unnecessarily kind she can be. To me and to anyone else, honestly...But sometimes she just a little _too_ nice." 

* * *

"Are you okay?? I'm not hurting you, am I?" Adora asked worriedly, her fingers just barely wrapped around Catra's throat as she pinned her on top of the bed.

Catra groaned, "Adora, I'll let you know if it's too far, okay?" She remarked, a bemused look on her face as she looked into Adora's eyes. "I _want_ you to choke me. Please."

"I-I just don't wanna seriously hurt you!" The blonde remarked, her grip on the other not tightening as she looked down at her with concern.

"Forget it. Just do something else or something." Catra spat, pulling Adora's hand away from her. She watched as the blonde's worried face began traveling down towards where Catra's crotch was.

Yet another fruitless attempt to bring something new to the bedroom dashed by Adora's kindness and consideration.

* * *

"Yep, sounds about right for Adora." Glimmer sighed, listening to Catra recount.

"It's like 'I'm BEGGING you to be rough! For fuck's sake, just do it!'" Catra ranted, almost slamming her fist on the table, but stopped herself.

Glimmer let out another sigh, leaning back in her chair, staring at the ceiling. "I love Bow with every fiber of my being, but DAMMIT, he's just...he's a wimp! A lovable, perfect, beautiful wimp." She let out a low whine as she said that.

"Adora, you can literally heal people with your powers. Just fucking choke me already!" Catra yelled at a wall.

"A little knife play isn't going to kill you, Bow!" Glimmer ranted at her own section of the room.

"Why can't you just grow a pair?!" They both suddenly yelled, tensed up and glaring down at their food. Melog suddenly shot up from under the table and left the room, running for her life.

The two watched her leave, relaxing themselves as they took a deep breath.

"Sorry about that, Catra. I just had to get that off my chest." Glimmer said.

"It's fine, Glim. I was getting riled up too." Catra nodded.

Glimmer hummed, picking up some broccoli from her plate, bringing it to her mouth. However, she stopped, frozen as she looked down at her plate.

Catra noticed this, cocking an eyebrow. "Uhhh, Sparkles? You okay? You're not glitching again, are you?" She leaned over slightly, waving a hand in front of her face.

"Catra...I-I just remembered something. Something big."

"What?"

"There's no time! You have to come with me!" She suddenly got up from the table, an urgent look on her face as she turned to her, her eyes wide and her face absent of jest.

Catra couldn't help but feel a tad obligated, starting to stand up herself. "Wh-What is it? Why me?" She asked worriedly.

"Come on!" Glimmer took Catra's hand, the other yelping in surprise as she did. 

She now felt herself getting dragged across the castle by the impatient-sounding queen. She didn't fight it, thinking that there was something urgent that she needed her help for. They passed by a couple guards, them saluting Glimmer as she passed. They kept at this until they reached a rather antiquated-looking wooden door. She pushed it open, it opening to a dimly-lit stone staircase.

Catra tensed slightly, but didn't say anything as Glimmer continued to lead them down the rather lengthy flight.

"Um, Glimmer? What is this big thing that you're talking about?" Catra couldn't help but ask.

"I'll explain when we get down, but trust me, it's absolutely imperative that you're here." Glimmer looked back at Catra, the urgency in her eyes apparent.

The Magikat's heart was racing now, what could be so important? 

After what felt like an hour of walking - when in reality it was just half a minute - the two reached a hallway at the end of the stairwell. It was just as dimly lit as the stairs, only torches lighting it as Glimmer led Catra down the hall and toward the third room on the left. Glimmer opened the door for them, Catra following after.

The Magikat looked around the room, only lit by one torch. It didn't seem to be any special or interesting. Her heart was in her throat as she frantically looked around the room, noticing that Glimmer let go of her hand, and promptly closed the door behind them.

"Wh-What are-"

"We'll need it for what's about to happen." Glimmer informed, noting the confused, worried, almost scared look on Catra's face.

She absolutely loved it.

Suddenly, a grin settled on her face. Catra didn't have enough time before Glimmer warped behind her, shoving her against the stone wall.

"Listen here, Horde Scum! Don't even think about leaving here without giving me answers!" Glimmer grunted, feeling Catra struggle and writhe against her.

"Sparkles, what the hell are you doing?!" She suddenly clawed at the other, but she warped before she could hit her.

"If this is some kind of fucking joke, it's not funn- AHH!"

The next moment, the queen tackled Catra to the ground, pinning her down to the stone floor. She sat on top of Catra, watching and feeling her try to slide out from under her.

"What would I have to joke about? You ruined all of Etheria, and I'm finally going to make some use out of you." She looked down with a grin, watching as Catra's face contorted in anger and confusion.

Slowly she leaned closer to Catra's ear, the Magikat groaning and grunting as she tried to be free of the queen's clutches. 

_"The safe word is 'Licorice'."_

Catra froze up for a second as she heard Glimmer whisper in her ear, the whole situation taking on a new meaning for her as she put together what was happening.

She looked back at the queen that was pinning her down to the ground, a million questions going through her head as she thought about what she was saying with this. 

What if she said it right now? What if she said 'licorice' and they stopped all this right now? Catra would probably never have a chance to live out something like this ever again.

So, after a few seconds, she gave her answer.

"...I would rather die than betray the Horde!" She spat at the queen on top of her, who seemed pleased with the Magikat's response.

"Then so be it. But I won't make that easy for you~" Glimmer did her best to hide her excitement, not wanting to break character in that moment as she got off of Catra, dragging the other to her feet before pushing her toward a rather obvious set of chains, two of them connected to the floor and two of them connected the ceiling, one end hanging down.

Quickly, Catra was starting to get bound to the chains, her wrists shackled to the chains on the ceiling and her ankles shackled to the shorter ones on the floor.

"You'll never get anything out of me, you fat bitch!" Catra spat, turning around at Glimmer. She saw as the other approached a wall with a lever on it. As she watched her pull the lever, she couldn't help but notice how the chains tied to her wrists slowly began being pulled up into the ceiling. Little by little Catra could feel herself being lifted off the ground.

Her heart raced as she realized she was slowly being lifted off the ground, soft gasp after whimper escaping the Magikat as her arms were now above her head, feet a few inches from the ground as she. Her tail went rigid as she felt herself being pulled away from the ground more.

Her mouth was agape as breath after excited breath left the young woman, now starting to feel the chains on her feet strain against her. They were as far as they could be, the only thing at this point that could be strained more was Catra herself.

Glimmer stopped it, however, leaving her hanging from the ceiling in the darkish room. She approached her 'prisoner', chuckling softly as she stood beside her. 

"Don't expect me to be any more nice, Horde soldier. I only exert kindness to those who deserve it. And you've yet to show any significance in my eyes." She said firmly, sending a shiver up both her and Catra's backs. The queen held back her excited laughter as she watched the other catch her breath, pulling at the chains that bound her.

"Tell me what the Horde's plans are for the attack on Brightmoon, and I may show you some kindness." 

Catra remained quiet for a few seconds, staring forward at the wall in front of her. She thought about what to say, her heart racing a mile a minute before she finally spoke.

"...The Horde..." She started, gaining the attention of the queen.

"...Will never surrender to the likes of you!" She suddenly spat at the other, head turned to Glimmer as a smirk grazed her face.

"Very well. If that's what you wish." Glimmer remarked, now stepping away from the bound Magikat.

"I'll be right back. I have a few things to take care of." And just like that, Glimmer warped out of the room, leaving Catra by herself.

She couldn't hold it back anymore, a smile forming on Catra's face, followed by excited laughter as she playfully tugged on her chains. She had to get all this nervous energy out before Glimmer came back. But she couldn't help it, she was finally going to get the rough treatment that she wanted! And she was so excited! Granted, she did wish it was from Adora, but Glimmer was certainly far from being off Catra's radar. She knew a cute girl when she saw one.

Now all she had to do was wait, no doubt Glimmer was getting prepared to intensify the 'interrogation'.

For now, she hung from the chains on her arms, looking down at the floor, her heart racing as she could only imagine what kinds of tools and toys the queen had at her disposal.

How hard would she go on her? Maybe she would be absolutely ruthless with her. That'd be nice~

The sound of her warp made her ears perk up in attention, trying to turn back to see her. She could also hear the sound of various clanging and thuds of various items on the wooden table. Those were what she had planned on using her, no doubt.

"I'm back~" Glimmer said, as if it was necessary. However, a new sound accompanied her footsteps as she walked closer to Catra. They were more prominent and loud, and getting closer. After a few seconds, Catra could see why.

Glimmer stood in front of her, Catra's eyes widened at the sight of the Queen's outfit change, scanning the other's generous physique and admiring the purple leather ensemble.

"Mmm~ You're looking good~" She remarked, out of character. She noticed how Glimmer blushed at her praise.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Horde Scum." Glimmer interjected, reaching inside her cleavage to pull out what appeared to be a pocket knife. The bound woman jolted slightly at the sight of the blade. She watched as Glimmer opened it up, bringing the tip of it to Catra's cheek.

They both stared at each other for a few seconds, a grin on Glimmer's face, as if trying to test Catra to see if she will give in and say the word.

Thankfully for both of them, she didn't. 

The queen then pulled the weapon away form her cheek, eliciting a relieved sigh from Catra. However, immediately she brought the blade to the bottom of the other's shirt, slicing through the middle in one swift yank. Catra gasped as her chest and stomach was now on display for the other.

"H-Hey! That was-" She was met with the tip of the blade aimed at her face once more, followed by a stern look from Glimmer.

"You won't be needing these, trust me~" She chuckled, now pointing the blade down towards the crotch of the other's pants.

Catra's eyes widened, sweat starting to bead down her face, feeling Glimmer slide the blade down into her crotch, the broad side of it pressed right up against her wet sex.

She grew worried, but wanted to trust the other not to stab her in the vagina.

Glimmer looked Catra right in the eyes, a confident grin on her face as she did, knowing what the cool contact was doing to the Magikat. 

She remained still like that, curious if Catra still wanted to give it up at that point.

Once again, she remained tight-lipped.

In one quick motion, Glimmer stabbed straight downward, piercing through Catra's underwear and her pants, the blade sticking out from the bottom of the crotch of her pants.

Catra didn't feel anything, but was still gasping and panting for air, bracing herself for what might happen next.

Glimmer twisted the blade 90 degrees to the right, the sharp edges now parallel to Catra's sex, but far below it for it to be a threat. She then pulled the knife towards her quickly, ripping the lower garment off the Magikat's body, leaving her completely naked.

Catra's eyes widened as she looked down, seeing that her pants and shirt were indeed ripped off by the queen. She was both upset by the lack of proper clothes, but turned on by the show of strength and precision. She looked down at the floor, the remnants of her clothes laing there.

Afterwards, Glimmer began walking back to the table, knife in hand before setting it down. 

Catra's ears perked up when she could hear Glimmer rummaging through the items, toys, tools, whatever she brought down with her.

The Queen hummed as she hovered her hand above the various items strewn about the table, trying to figure out which one to use first. Finally, one spoke to her above the rest. She gripped it firmly.

"I'm giving you another chance to change your mind, tell me what the Horde's plans are, or I will strike you hard~" 

Catra quickly got back into character, a stern look on her face. "Nothing you do will ever make me surrender! I can take whatever you give me!" She spat, trying to turn her head to look at her, but was unable to.

Glimmer didn't say anything, resting the tool in her hand on top of the other, lightly tapping against it. 

"We'll see about that." She remarked with a grin, gripping the handle of the whip with one hand, holding it up in the air before striking Catra's bare back with it, the other's screams filling the room.

* * *

Catra's heart raced as she could hear the combination of the fully-juiced stun baton, and the queen's footsteps getting closer and closer to her. She could almost swear she felt the crackles of electricity on her body as the light from it floated closer and closer to her flesh. Her body tensed as she braced herself for what was no doubt an onslaught of pure, electric, agonizing pleasure. Until the steps stopped.

Glimmer let go of the button, turning off the baton, sending a wave of relief up Catra's back. As much as she wanted to be broken in, she couldn't help but feel like it was a bit much.

"I think I have something better in mind." Glimmer, leaving Catra in suspense once more as she made her way back to the table.

She didn't have to wait too long, as she could hear the other step towards her once again, closer than before.

She immediately saw why as Glimmer stood in front of her, the knife in her hands once more, gaining the focus of the Magikat.

"I'd rather we continue this more...intimately~" The queen remarked, already teasing the tip of the blade against Catra's chest, making the other whimper and shiver at the cool touch.

All Catra could do was watch, breath after heavy breath leaving her as she saw Glimmer now start to run the blade under Catra's left breast slowly. She could feel it lightly dig into her flesh, leaving a red, bleeding cut as she did. 

Why was Catra so out of breath? It was like she couldn't get enough air. But this was far less intense than the stun rod. And yet, Catra's heart was racing faster than before.

Glimmer eyed the bleeding cut, leaning over to run her tongue across it, tasting the metallic crimson that dripped from her. It sent a pleasured chill up her spine.

Next, she brought the blade down to Catra's inner right thigh, the tip of it pricking right against her flesh, making the Magikat whimper and shudder against the cold, sharp feeling against her leg. Glimmer began to etch the next red line into her, slowly getting closer and closer to her core.

Catra's mouth was open, a cry of pain leaving her as she did, only peppered with pleasure. She was confused, worried, scared, why wasn't this feeling good as she thought it would? Every inch she felt the knife cut into her made her heart race and her body break out in a cold sweat. But she couldn't tell Glimmer that. 

Glimmer looked up at her, concerned for a second, but then reminded herself that Catra only had to say one word to make this stop. So for all she knew, she was loving it.

"Ready to give up, Horde Scum?~" Glimmer teased, bringing the knife to her lips, licking the blood that dripped onto it as she did.

Catra was gasping hotly before she responded, "N...Never." Although, this one didn't have the bravado and confidence that Glimmer was used to.

However, Glimmer now began to rest the blade of the knife on Catra's right shoulder, the blade lightly digging into her, but not enough to draw blood.

Catra watched the spot Glimmer pressed against, her eyes threatening to tear up for some unknown reason.

The queen started to slowly bring the blade across her flesh, looking to Catra's face as she did.

That horrid cold ran across the flesh of Catra's arm, making her let out scream after scream. What was this feeling of dread? She felt like she was about to come undone, and by what? A tiny knife? It was pathetic, absolutely pathetic.

"Licorice! Licorice!!" Catra cried out, practically begging as tears ran down her face. She sobbed into the air as she accepted herself as a miserable failure.

Before she even said the first syllable, Glimmer pulled the knife away from her, dropping it on the ground. She could deal with it later. For now, she warped to the lever on the wall, quickly letting Catra down before she rushed over to undo her chains, the Magikat dropping to her hands and knees as she stared at the ground. 

Catra slammed her fist down in a frustrated grunt, tears still running down her face as she did.

"Catra, Catra, are you okay?" Glimmer asked worriedly, her cold demeanor from earlier melting as she squatted beside the other.

"I-I'm sorry...I ruined it. I messed this all up." She sniffled, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. But more tears still came out.

Glimmer then wrapped her arms around Glimmer, petting her head as she shushed her quietly.

"No, no, no, you did amazing, Catra. You were absolutely incredible." She praised, looking down at the other.

Catra sniffled some more, leaning against the other's touch as she sat on the cold, stone floor.

"But...I-I pussed out and said the word."

"And I'm happy you did! You realized that it was too much, and you made it clear that you wanted to stop." Glimmer gave her a smile, "That's the least I want from you."

Catra's crying started to die down, feeling Glimmer's soft pets, her warm words making her feel better.

"...I just...I wanted to give you something more than Bow did."

"Catra...you've done way more in a minute than he's done in almost a week. You knocked it out of the ballpark." She encouraged, leaning over to peck her cheek.

Her eyes widened as she turned to Glimmer in realization, prompting the queen to look just as surprised, realizing what she did.

"S-Sorry, it's a force of habit when-"

"It's fine, Sparkles. It...It felt nice." She confessed, turning away from the other, a blush on her face.

Glimmer couldn't help but smile, relieved that Catra seemed to be feeling better.

"Alright then, how about we go upstairs and get cleaned up, huh?" Glimmer asked, her petting starting to slow down as Catra turned to look at her.

"Uhh, you kind of ripped apart my clothes. Besides, you're wearing _that_ she gestured to Glimmer.

Glimmer wrapped her arms around the other tightly, and just like that, the two warped out of the cold, dark dungeon and onto the soft bed of Glimmer's room.

* * *

Catra hissed softly, eyes slammed almost shut as the light from the room nearly blinded her. 

"Forgot I could do that?" Glimmer asked with a chuckle.

"Forget to warn me again?" Catra retorted.

"Alright, let's get you cleaned up." Glimmer lifted up Catra with ease, making the other gasp at the sudden show of strength. She made her way over to the adjacent bathroom, turning to the large tub. She then reached over to turn on the water, the sound of it filling the room.

Catra's face was flushed red as she was still being carried by the queen. Sure she knew Glimmer was strong, but she never realized how much before now. She eyed the tub with near contempt, she hated taking baths, the water felt absolutely unbearable on her body.

After a few seconds, the tub was filled, and Glimmer began stepping towards it, arms out with Catra in them.

"Alright, Catra, now we're just gonna clean up, okay?" She asked, looking in the other's eyes.

A shiver ran up the Magikat's spine, feeling Glimmer's gaze on her. Her heart skipped a beat as she looked back at her, then down at the water she was lifted above. Why was she making her feel this way?

"...Alright, fine." Catra sighed, gingerly stretching her foot into the water, wincing and groaning as she felt the water around her. Little by little she sunk more and more into the warm water, wincing as all the abuse she took earlier began to catch up. Ever single warm tingle from the water made her body ache and shiver. But she bear with it, for Glimmer.

"Very good." The other woman praised, now starting to take off her own outfit, which didn't take long since it was 3 sets of clothing. She kicked off her boots, then undid her top, then finally pulling off her bottoms. She stood in front of the tub, her naked, queenly figure on display for the other.

Catra found herself staring at the other intently, short of breath as she took in the other's generous curves, round face, shimmering hair - which matched the bush of pubic hair above her womanhood.

The queen noticed the other's staring, a smirk on her face, "See something you like?~" She asked, now making her way toward the tub.

Catra couldn't even come up with a witty response before watching and feeling Glimmer enter the large tub with her. She hung on to the edge of the tub, as if she would sink if she didn't. She turned back to the queen, who leaned back against the edge of the bath, a content sigh leaving her as she did.

"...Well, don't just stare, come on over." Glimmer beckoned the woman on the other side of the tub.

"O-Oh..." Catra nodded, making her way across the tub to where Glimmer was. She felt the other pull her close, causing her to wince as she felt herself being sat in the queen's lap.

"Wh-What are you doing?" She asked, looking behind her with a blush. She could feel Glimmer start to rub her head with her wet palms.

"I gotta make sure you're all clean." She answered, resting her chin on the other's shoulder as she did.

"Why? What's it to you?" Asked Catra awkwardly.

Glimmer let out a soft sigh, "Well, frankly this is my first time ever going this far with someone like that, and I just wanna make sure you're doing alright." She answered, scooping some water in her palms before showering it on Catra, feeling the other wince as she did.

"I-I see. Well...this is my first time after dealing with something like that too. So...I guess we're both learning." She remarked with a blush, starting to lean back against Glimmer.

The queen let out a sudden giggle, "Your tail is rubbing against my belly." She pointed out, looking down at Catra's tail wagging under the water.

"Ohhhh? Ticklish there?~" She teased, earning the other's attention.

"You wouldn't dare." Glimmer remarked, eyes narrowed.

"Try me, Queen~" She smirked as she looked behind her.

However, despite the threat of a laughter fit, Catra didn't deliver, instead reclining back against Glimmer's chest, looking up at her with a grin. 

"Not bad at all, queen. You were not bad at all~"

A smile stretched across Glimmer's face, a hand reaching down to caress Catra's chin.

"You weren't half bad yourself too, Horde Scum~"


End file.
